¿MI CORAZÓN ES TUYO?
by ope-hana
Summary: Ella estaba aun con la poca esperanza que le quedaba, en el que él regresara y que le dijera que todo fue un error, que la única que quería era a ella. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría que era hora de seguir.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno este fic se me vino en una noche de amargura y espero que lo acepten, es obvio acá no habrá gruvia...**

**espero reviews para ver si sigo o no...**

**a todos gracias por apoyarme mi familia se esta recuperando y mi yo interior solo quiere escribir para olvidar.**

*_LOS PERSONAJES SON HIRO MASHIMA..._

_**GRACIAS Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ella estaba aun con la poca esperanza que le quedaba, en el que él regresara y que le dijera que todo fue un error, que la única que quería era a ella. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría que era hora de seguir.<strong>

**Hace cuatro meses atrás…**

_Gray tenía 21 años su novia era juvia loxar una chica menor que él._

_Él era mayor por 3 años, pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de la mejor amiga de juvia, lucy heartfilia._

_Lucy heartfilia, su mejor amiga era juvia, era mayor por un año. Sin darse cuenta se enamoró de gray, un día decidió decirle a juvia toda la verdad pero no sabían cómo._

_Pero no sabían que al ser esto ella sufriría por ellos._

_Era un día sábado tranquilo, Juvia y Gray, había quedado verse en una cafetería cerca del parque a las 2 de la tarde. Ella estaba feliz sin saber por lo que ella pasaría más adelante. Ese día alguien le marco al celular, era Gajeel que le pidió que se reuniera con el que era urgente._

_Juvia cancelo la cita con Gray, decidió ir con Gajeel._

_En cierto lugar eran las 12 del mediodía, en cierto salón se realizaba una boda de cierta rubia y un pelinegro que se juraban amor eterno._

_Juvia llego al salón, donde Gajeel le había indicado, no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero al entrar vio que la gente aplaudían y felicitaban a los novios, ella camino hacia la pista para ver a la pareja y darle las felicitaciones por parte de Gajeel que dijo que no podía ir por un asunto de lealtad._

_Llego vio a la pareja bailando una pieza romántica. Se acercó lo suficiente para hablar_

_—Felicidades- lo decía con una sonrisa –Gajeel lamenta no haber venido….- su sonrisa se borró al ver de nuevo a la pareja._

_—¿Eres tu Lucy?- sonaba como una afirmación que pregunta._

_La pareja de recién casados, se quedaron paralizados al ver aquella chica que los miraba con tristeza y dolor._

_Juvia no podía entender lo que pasaba, voltio vio alrededor y encontró carteles y el pastel que decían Gray fullbuster y Lucy heartfilia. Volvió a mirar a la pareja, dio tres pasos hacia donde estaba Gray, lo miro pero el esquivo la mirada, ella sintió como su corazón latia tan desenfrenadamente._

_—Gray…- susurro. –Juvia cree que es un sueño…_

_—Juvia escucha, no es un sueño es la realidad- dijo Gray todo serio y un poco molesto._

_—Juvia pensó que se verían más tarde…-_

_—Te quería ver más tarde para decirte que me he casado y que entendieras._

_—Juvia trata de entender… que Gray-sama… ¿se casó con su mejor amiga de juvia?- mirando a la rubia_

_—Juvia, amiga, lo siento, trate de decirte pero tú nunca me dejaste contarte- dijo lucy toda nerviosa_

_—¡mentirosa!-grito. – No fue suficiente…. Yo siempre te escuchaba y tú eras la que no me dejaba contarte mis cosas- lo decía llorando._

_Gray hizo señas a los guardias, los guardias sacaron a juvia del salón, los novios hicieron como si nada pasara. Juvia estaba afuera del salón no quiso volver entrar decidió irse a otro lugar._

_Los novios se dirigieron a su departamento, cuando entraron vieron a juvia sentada en el sofá._

_—Juvia….- susurro Lucy._

_—¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo fullbuster un poco asombrado mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba juvia._

_—Juvia… quiere explicaciones- lo dijo seria_

_—Pensé que ya habías entendido- dijo el pelinegro todo molesto._

_—No, no entendí- dijo con una mirada desafiante_

_—Bueno quiero que sepas… que me he casado y que necesito que te retires, necesitamos cambiarnos esto- viendo su ropa. - porque en una hora nos iremos de luna de miel- lo dijo sin ningún remordimiento._

_—Juvia no entiende porque gray-sama-lo decía con lágrimas que caian de su bellos rostro. – le hizo esto juvia, pensó que viviríamos juntos… tú me dijiste que me amabas y que darías la vida por mi…- no pudo contener y empezó a llorar._

_—Ya ves que no, no te amo, y mi vida ya no la daría por ti. Todo molesto al ver que juvia lloraba_

_—Juvia se quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras de su amado y vio a Lucy que ella seguía donde está la puerta._

_—¡mentiroso!- grito –yo sé que me amas es solo que lucy te engaño o te engatuso verdad… - lo decía con desesperación._

_—¡no!- grito –entiende, ¡yo no te amo!… ya no te amo_

_—Juvia no le cree… Juvia recuerda que gray-sama le dijo que su corazón era de juvia y que nadie se lo iba a quitar._

_—Lo siento, pero…-Gray miro su reloj se dio cuenta que había pasado media hora. –lo siento Juvia…_

_Gray tomo a Lucy de las manos y salieron del departamento. Ya no se cambiaron se marchaban dejando a Juvia en el departamento._

_Juvia al ver que ellos se iban empezó a gritar_

_—¡Gray-sama!… espere… ¡Gray no me dejes… gray!- le salían las lágrimas, veía que todo era una mentira, le costaba creerlo, decidió ir detrás de ellos._

_En el camino hacia al aeropuerto, manejo como su vida dependiera de ello, como si última esperanza se empezara a esfumar…_

_Gray y Lucy llegaron al aeropuerto se quedaron en la sala de espera porque su vuelo estaba retrasado._

_Juvia manejando y marcando al celular de Gray. Pero el no respondía sus lágrimas salían y diciendo –gray no te vayas no me dejes… me lo prometiste…_

_Llego al aeropuerto y empezó a buscar como loca recorría por todo el lugar pero no los encontraba hasta que escucho la voz de la recepcionista que el vuelo hacia nueva york estaba listo. Ella se acero lo más rápido que pudo, vio a lo lejos, a cierta rubia con el vestido de novia, corrió, pero fue detenida por los de la seguridad._

_Sin dudar grito fuerte que Gray y Lucy la escucharon_

_—¡gray!... espera no te vayas…_

_Pero ellos siguieron sin impórtales nada_

_—gray ¡tú me lo prometiste!... –grito de nuevo, al ver que consiguió la atención de gray grito de nuevo –gray ¡¿tú me lo prometiste… me prometiste nunca dejarme sola?!- dijo loxar con lágrimas, tratando de contenerlas._

_Gray al escuchar eso le salieron lágrimas, era cierto se lo prometió, quería regresar pero al ver a Lucy ignoro todo y se subieron al avión. En su mente decía – lo siento juvia…_

_Juvia al ver que ellos se marchaban cayo rendida al suelo, estaba hincada de rodillas viendo como el avión despejaba._

_Juvia sintió como su corazón se estrujo, como sus sueños se venían abajo, como la última esperanza que tenia se esfumaba, como su novio se alejaba con su amiga, vio a su alrededor todo le daba vueltas, todos la miraban con pena, vio ante todo como su mundo colapsaba, como si fuera un carro que colisiona contra la pared, el avión se alejaba ese avión se llevaba su esperanza, su amiga, su novio, sus sueños y por su fuera poco su voluntad. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le dio, agarrándose la cabeza, cayo, se desplomo, o más bien dicho se desmayó._


	2. Chapter 2

***los personajes son de hiro mashima**

**lo siento lo hice en un momento de frustración... espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Al ver de nuevo la imagen de su amado marchándose con su mejor amiga y ella gritando despertó, vio a sus alrededores no era su cuarto, no estaba en el cuarto de Gray. Escucho unas voces y los reconoció era el cuarto de Gajeel, empezó a ver su ropa era diferente, tenía ropa de Gajeel, vio que en una mesa estaba su ropa.<p>

Recordó que no había sido un sueño y que era la realidad, al recordar todo se puso a llorar. Gajeel al escuchar que Juvia lloraba, subió rápido al cuarto junto con Natsu y Levy.

—Juvia tranquilízate- dijo gajeel abrazándola.

Los demás solo se la quedaron viendo como ella lloraba sin decir nada y solo lloraba. Juvia al sentir el abrazo de su mejor amigo hablo.

—Gajeel, no es cierto ¿verdad?

—Lo siento pequeña, pero es verdad…

Juvia al escuchar eso se quedó llorando, lloraba pero ya no decía nada, en su mente recordaba aquel momento donde gray le juro amor eterno.

Después de 5 horas de abrazar a juvia sin decirle nada ella se quedó dormida, Gajeel se levantó, y salió del cuarto. Vio que ahí seguían su amigo y su novia, estaban sentados en la sala callados, hasta que gajeel se acercó y Levy pregunto.

—Como sigue?- pregunto Levy

—Acaba de quedarse dormida- estirando su mano

—Supongo que se quedara a vivir contigo- dijo natsu serio.

—No la puedo abandonar ahora…-dudo – ella no está bien ahora.

—No lo podrá superar… nadie supera una traición de dos personas que ella consideraba importantes-. Dijo Levy sin notar que su comentario lastimaba a cierto peli rosa.

—¡Levy…!-dijo el pelinegro

—Descuida, yo lo supere hace una semana después de que ella me dijera que terminábamos y lo de gray, pues me da igual- lo dijo natsu con una sonrisa

—Lo siento natsu, pero lo tuyo fue diferente, tú no te enteraste el día de la boda…- levy decía sin notar que sus comentarios si eran hirientes

—Lo sé, ella no se merecía eso…- dijo natsu un poco dolido y triste por juvia

—Si al menos me hubiera enterado ayer esto no hubiera pasado- dijo el pelinegro con rabia

—Gajeel, no fue tu culpa, yo me entere por que encontré una invitación en la casa de Lucy, pero ella ni siquiera me comento nada y eso que según soy su "mejor amiga".- dijo Levy con un poco de resentimiento en sus palabras

—Lo sé enana…

En la mañana juvia se despertó, se fue sin decir nada, se dirigió al departamento de gray, pero le prohibieron el paso, que eran órdenes del dueño.

Llego a su departamento, cargo su celular y se puso a bañarse, pero; ni así pudo relajarse al contrario todo le recordaba a él, nada cambiaba ahí estaba su ropa cuando él se quedaba a dormir con ella, estaban las fotografías, y los recuerdos que eran imposibles olvidar.

Había pasado una semana gajeel se quedó a vivir con ella, juvia solo se dedicaba a marcarle por el celular, enviarles mensajes, enviar mensajes y publicar en sus redes sociales de gray, pero no tenía respuesta, también evitaba a Gajeel. Ya había pasado un mes y siempre era lo mismo, marcaba, enviaba mensajes pero nada, hasta que un día vio que las cuentas de gray se eliminaron. Al notar eso ella solo quería morirse.

Gajeel ya se estaba cansando de todo lo que juvia hacía ya no quería verla sufrir pero no tenía el suficiente valor para reclamarle ya que el antes le había hecho demasiado daño.

Medio año paso gajeel ya estaba en su departamento. Juvia solo se quedaba encerrada en su cuarto, no salía en lo absoluto, no hablaba con nadie ni con gajeel. Solo sabía que cada semana tenia comida, ya nada le importaba, las ojeras decían que no podía dormir, todavía; no podía superar la traición de su ex amado, como superar eso si eran 3 años de noviazgo, tres largos años que los dos compartieron sueños, metas, emociones y sentimientos, ella lo amo más que a nadie, él era su refugio su adoración.

Después de un largo año Gajeel decidió que era hora que juvia enfrentara todo, que superara el pasado que ya había pasado un año y dos meses desde que esos hijos de su bendita madre le hicieron. Gajeel derribo la puerta vio a juvia sentada en la sala, en plena oscuridad, cuando la vio se dio cuenta que adelgazo ya no la había visto por un año solo sabía que estaba bien ya que siempre que iba a dejar víveres y arreglar la casa ella solo se encerraba en su cuarto, o dejaba una lista de lo que ella quisiera o necesitaba pero nunca la había visto, y al verla como estaba se lamentó al dejarla sola en la oscuridad.

—Juvia… ¿Qué diablos paso?-hacia una mueca de molestia. –dime ¿Quién eres?... No eres la misma juvia que conocí…- al decir esto se sintió mal juvia parecía otra.

Ella tenía la vista en el piso ni siquiera lo miraba, solo quería estar sola. Gajeel se acercó más a ella se agacho para ver su rostro, estaba descuidada y su mirada no tenía ninguna luz, estaba apagada, él no se contendió, la abrazo y empezó a llorar diciendo —lo siento he sido el peor amigo, lo siento juvia, tuve que estar aquí contigo… juvia regresa, yo si te extraño, te necesito… necesito a mi pequeña hermana que me diga lo que está bien y lo que no…. ¡juvia!-grito.

Juvia al sentir que su hermanastro la abraza lo miro y vio que él lloraba diciendo que lo lamentaba, cosa que ella no ignoro y se puso a llorar, ella necesitaba el abrazo o el consuelo de alguien cercano pero ella decidió estar sola. —Gajeel-hablo –lo siento, yo no quería preocuparte, yo sigo esperando a gray sé que el vendrá…

Gajeel al escuchar eso, se apartó de manera brusca y grito —juvia entiende ese hijo de su madre, no vendrá ya no esta se fue, ya déjalo, él te abandono no entiendes…-viendo la cara de juvia. –él se fue con esa perra, entiéndelo, él nunca te quiso y ni te amo, solo jugo contigo entiende ¡gray ya se marchó!- al decir lo último recibió una cachetada.

—¡cállate! Tu no lo sabes, él me dijo que siempre me amara, y eso quiere decir que el vendrá a buscarme- lo decía con determinación. –tu no lo conoces, el me lo prometió y yo seguiré esperando por él, aun…- sonó un golpe

Gajeel la abofeteo — ¡idiota! No te das cuenta que el ya hizo su vida… no lo conozco pero tú tampoco, porque si lo conocieras te hubieras dado cuenta que estaba cogiendo con tu mejor amiga

—¡cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡mentira todo lo que dices es una mentira!

—¡Claro que no! Ya es hora de seguir adelante

—Es que…- juvia empezó a llorar más recio su llanto estremecía mas a gajeel

—¿Qué?- dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarla de nuevo

—No puedo… no puedo- seguía llorando con desesperación –no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, yo realmente lo amaba, lo quería, pero el solo…- llorando. –gajeel ¿realmente no merezco ser feliz?

Gajeel al escuchar eso, empezó a llorar de nuevo y hablo —si mereces ser feliz, piensa que más adelante conocerás a esa persona especial y que esto es una prueba que de nuevo te pone el destino…

* * *

><p><strong><em>y que tal me quedo?<em>**

espero reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

hola les dije que no era Gruvia espero que lo acepten...

y les guste, bueno eso es todo

los personajes son de hiro mashima

* * *

><p>Gajeel había vendido los departamentos ya se encontraban en otro lugar de la ciudad empezaba de nuevo junto con juvia ya que ella aun no podía quedarse sola, él se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, se sentía culpable ya que él fue que le dijo donde tenía que ir, y para acabar él no la apoyo cuando ella más lo necesitaba.<p>

Juvia fue a inscribirse en la nueva universidad, ella siempre estuvo en phantom lord, y su ex-amiga en fairy tail al igual que su ex-novio

Estaba toda nerviosa no quería encontrarse con ellos, cuando llego a la dirección para tramitar su admisión junto con la de gajeel, todo había salido bien, ya era alumna de fairy tail, solo había una cosa mala en todo esto y era que se encontraría con ellos.

Llego a su casa nueva le informo a gajeel, cada uno empezó arreglar su cuarto y desempacar las cajas de mudanza

Al día siguiente llegaron temprano a la escuela se dirigieron a su salón correspondiente.

En el salón estaba natsu y levy que eran amigo y novia de gajeel, juvia solo les regalo una sonrisa y se fue al final de la fila. Nadie quiso preguntarle ya que conocían su estado y gajeel les prohibió que le preguntara como seguía

En los descansos juvia salió para ver la escuela a lo lejos vio a lucy abrazada de gray se veían demasiados felices, cosa que al verlos no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, un chico que pasaba por ahí al verla quedo cautivado por su belleza y por qué lloraba de una manera tierna.

—¿estas bien? —dijo aquella persona

Juvia lo voltea a ver y se queda sorprendida al verlo, él era demasiado misterioso o extraño que solo pudo decirle —nada… juvia se va —después de decir eso se marchó a su salón

El chico se la queda viendo y sonríe y se dice así mismo —juvia… como sabes que me gusta la lluvia

Ella estaba nerviosa ese hombre la había llamado la atención y se sintió expuesta con su mirada.

En la hora de receso ella se dirigió a la azotea y no quería estar con gajeel, ni menos con sus amigos ya que natsu le recordaba a gray, ella solo quería estar sola, en la azotea se queda viendo las canchas donde estaba gray y sus amigos platicando cuando escucha una voz

—no te he visto por aquí… eres nueva? ¿Verdad?

Juvia volteo a ver, era el chico de hace una horas

—t-tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—lo mismo me pregunto, este es mi lugar favorito… y ¿tu?

—juvia… solo quería estar sola

—¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?

—y-yo no hablo en tercera persona

—ahora ya no… por cierto es un placer conocerte juvia —le da su mano en forma de saludo

Juvia se pone roja y le toma la mano —y… ¿tú eres?

—Mi nombre es jellal fernades —le sonríe

—mucho gusto pero por que estas acá

—eso es porque aquí venia mucho con mi novia

—¿novia?

—si antes tenía una novia y hace un año murió…

—lo siento, no era mi intención

—descuida que ha pasado más de un año

—y ¿como se llama? Digo si se puede saber

—ella se llamaba Erza

—¿Erza?

—sí, era realmente hermosa… pero se tuvo que ir… y ¿tu? ¿Por qué estabas llorando hace unas horas?

Juvia le iba a decir cuando suena la campana

—vaya te salvo la campana…

En el salón juvia estaba pensando de quien era él y le mando un mensaje a levy

—levy…

Tu conoces un tal Jellal fernades

Levy al leer el mensaje le respondio

-si, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil, va dos grados más que nosotros ¿por que?

Juvia al leer eso se pone a pensar después le responde a levy

-no por nada, solo lo escuche mucho en los pasillos

Levy respondió

-si hablan mucho de él, ya que apenas regreso a la escuela, estuvo ausente todo este año

Juvia no sabía eso así que se intriga más y le responde con

-ausente? ¿Por qué?

A lo que levy responde:

-porque tuvo un accidente automovilístico donde perdió a su prometida, el cayo en adicciones pero estuvo internado en una clínica y apenas se recupero.

Juvia al leer eso, solo se queda viendo hacia donde esta las ventanas perdida en sus pensamientos.

Las clases había terminado ella con gajeel se iban juntos cuando en el estacionamiento ven a lucy y gray…

Juvia al verlos se pone toda nerviosa, y se esconde atrás de gajeel, lo que causa que gajeel se moleste y grita —juvia tú no tienes que esconderte son otros los que deverian… —toma la mano de juvia y se suben al auto. Cierto joven que observa desde lejos —¿esconderse?

* * *

><p>Habia pasado una semana ella evito salir del salón, no quería encontrarse con gray y mucho menos con lucy, después de estar sola en el salón decidió ir a dar una vuelta, además tenía horas libres y gajeel estaba con levy, se fue a la azotea se fijó por todos lados para ver si había alguien pero nada así que se acostó al piso y se puso a ver las nubes cuando sintió que alguien se acostó a su lado<p>

—¿parece que también te gusta tomar el sol? —se escuchó una voz

Juvia solo volteo a ver dónde venía la voz

— ¿eres tu?

—ya te dije que este es mi lugar favorito

Juvia se lo queda viendo después aparta la mirada

—la otra vez no pude evitar escuchar una conversación

—asi y de que se trataba

—el por qué te escondes de los casados…

—¿casados?

—si los casados… de Gray fullbuster y Lucy heartfilia o acaso ¿te interpusiste en su relación? O no me digas que hiciste sufrir a esa pareja por eso ellos no quieren verte… si es así que mala persona eres, no desearía ser amigo tuyo…

Juvia al escuchar eso se queda en shock, de manera instantánea empezaron a salirle lágrimas.

Ella de manera rápida se levantó para alejarse de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Jellal solo se quedó viendo cómo se marchaba. Había pasado otra semana y jellal no había visto a juvia así que le pidió a una amiga<p>

—meredy ¿hazme un favor?

—¿favor?

—si quiero que busques información de una estudiante nueva

— ¿nueva?

— si nueva se llama juvia

— ¿juvia?

— meredy ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso… me desesperas

— está bien, pero dime para que lo quieres saber…

— solo hazlo

* * *

><p>Meredy se puso manos a la obra sabía que su amigo había estado extraño estas semana y a lo mejor era por la chica que la mando a investigar, después de preguntar dio con la chica pero la mayoría no sabía nada de ella pero cuando mencionaron a levy se dio cuenta que sería fácil de obtener toda la información<p>

Al día siguiente jellal estaba en la azotea cuando meredy sube a decirle lo que sabe

— oye jellal ya sé por qué no ha venido la chica que me dijiste

— ¿por qué? —volteando a verla

—por lo que me entere ayer, ella está en el hospital

— ¿hospital? Que tiene o que le paso

— ¡tranquilízate!, ella ya está mejor pero no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir

—dímelo…

—ella trato de suicidarse…

— ¿suicidarse?

—si, por lo que escuche fue porque le recordaron el pasado…

— ¿pasado? no entiendo trata de averiguar más y me lo dices después.

—está bien hoy me voy a ver con una amiga de ella

Meredy llego a la cafetería donde había quedado con levy

—Vaya sí que eres puntual… — dijo meredy con una sonrisa al ver levy había llegado

—ni lo menciones no iba a venir, pero como insististe no me quedo alternativa

—es que es por lo que te dije por teléfono… y me puedes decir lo que ayer no pudiste

— ¿de qué?

—de la plática de la hermanastra de tu novio

—no sé si estoy bien diciéndote esto…

—ya te lo dije jellal está interesado en ella

—bueno, pero si te lo digo es para que decidas si se lo dices o no… y además no quiero que vayas diciendo que yo te dije

—lo sé, es por los viejos tiempos… además antes también eras amiga de erza

—está bien, está bien veraz Juvia tiene…

* * *

><p>Jellal estaba archivando unos papeles cuando suena el teléfono<p>

—bueno, ¿meredy?... ¿que averiguaste?

—todo, necesito hablar contigo en privado donde te veo

En la casa de jellal estaba meredy tomando un sorbo de café y jellal solo se la quedaba viendo

—entonces me lo vas a decir

—si, veraz ella —respira profundo —ella fue novia de Gray fullbuster y amiga de Lucy heartfilia

Jellal se queda en shock al escuchar eso pero pone más atención en lo que dice meredy

—gray y lucy tenían una relación en secreto, el día que juvia descubre lo que estaba pasando, fue en la boda de Gray y lucy —meredy pausa y ve a jellal

—no es a la boda donde íbamos a asistir erza y yo…

—si, es a esa boda, es cuando paso lo del accidente

—vaya que son las cosas…

—sí, pero el día que ella lo descubrió no sabía que hacer así que los siguió hasta el aeropuerto, donde ella perdió el conocimiento, cuando despertó estaba con su hermanastro y él había dicho que era verdad lo que ella había pasado, pero su mente no lo acepto y cayó en la depresión, evito a todos hasta su hermano, después de un tiempo su hermano la dejo, y un día descubrió que juvia había cambiado, seguía esperando la llegada de fullbuster, y estaba en la negación todavía…

—¿qué?... Y que paso

—púes su hermano se lamentó al no poder ayudarla en aquel momento, así que tomo la decisión de cambiar todo

—no entiendo

—pues es que juvia todavía esta recuperación pero hace unas semanas ha estado viendo a gray y lucy felices, y eso hizo que se sintiera peor, pero lo que no se sabe el por qué tomo la idea de suicidarse… se dice que hace una semana llego a su casa y se fue directo al baño cuando su hermano la encontró estaba tirada se había tomado varias pastillas de decepan… ya cuando despertó en el hospital su hermano la regaño

— ¿y por qué lo hizo?

—por lo que me entere, es que alguien le dijo que ella fue la que se metió en la relación de gray y lucy y que era una mala persona

Jellal al escuchar eso se pone nervioso y ve a meredy

—creo que me siento fatal…

—jellal no me digas que tu….

Jellal solo asintió con la cabeza

—tonto… por tu culpa ella trato de suicidarse, mañana ella asistirá a clases y te disculparas

Después de eso meredy se marchó. Ya era medianoche y jellal veía desde su balcón las estrellas mientras pensaba cuando habla para el mismo —vaya sí que has sufrido… espero que me perdones pequeña

* * *

><p>y ¿les gusto?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

lo personajes son de HIRO MASHIMA

espero que les guste...

* * *

><p>Caminando por los pasillos iba juvia caminando cuando…<p>

—juvia… —se escuchó una voz

Ella ignoro la voz y siguió caminando

—Espera —grito.

— ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece —lo dijo toda seria, volteando hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, y se dio cuenta que era Jellal

—Tenemos que hablar —lo dijo todo serio el peli azul

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… —mirando hacia abajo—, si no te molesta tengo que irme.

El al ver que ella siguió en su camino y lo ignoro, se quedó agarrándose la cabeza

En la hora de recreo ella estaba asomándose por las ventanas, cuando se escuchaban murmullos, decidió ignorarlos y siguió con su vista hacia las ventanas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que había rosas a su lado, y escucho una voz

— ¿aceptarías mi disculpas?

Ella, solo se quedó viendo como aquel chico la veía y pedía disculpas, cosa que se puso roja y se escucharon gritos por parte de las mujeres

—¿eso es un no? —Dijo el peli azul—, bueno creo que me lo merezco

—No sé, porque me pides disculpa —toda nerviosa—. A juvia no le has hecho nada…

—No, te equivocas —agarrando la mano de la peli azul—, sé que estuviste en el hospital por mi culpa

—¿eh? —Confundida— juvia no sabe lo que tu estas diciendo —lo dijo un poco nerviosa

El al escuchar los murmullos y que los demás se la quedaban viendo, la jalo y se la llevo hacia la azotea, todos los alumnos se lo quedaban viendo, solo quedaron las rosas en su asiento

En la azotea estaban solo ellos dos viéndose uno al otro

—Pequeña… —acariciando la mejilla de su acompañante—. Sé que estuviste en el hospital, por las palabras que dije hace una semana —dándole un beso el frente—, lo siento.

Ella solo se quedó viendo, paralizada, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo estaba confundida.

Después de hablar y darle el beso en la frente, la abrazo se quedó ahí por unos minutos hasta que ella se movió

—Disculpa… —murmuro—, juvia… no sabe que decir —bajo su mirada—, juvia esta…

—No te preocupes —sonrió—. ¿Quiero ser tu amigo?

Juvia al escuchar eso, alzo la mirada. Ambos se quedan viendo uno al otro.

Gajeel al llegar al salón y ver que en el asiento de Juvia tenía un ramo de rosas, se inquietó, pensando que Gray se lo había dado, cuando entra Juvia toda distraída

—Juvia ¿dime que esto no te lo dio aquel idiota? —cuestiono—. Si es así voy a partirle su madre.

—No —pauso—, eso me lo dio un amigo —sonrió.

—¿amigo? —cuestiono de nuevo.

Ella solo asintió.

En la salida, juvia iba con Gajeel, hacia el estacionamiento, ella sostenía el ramo de rosas y sonría de manera simple al verlas, cuando sintió unas miradas penetrantes, era Gray y Lucy que la estaban observando desde su carro, al verlos ella bajo la mirada.

—Juvia ya te he dicho que no te tienes porque esconderte son ellos —exclamo gajeel.

—yo estoy de acuerdo con el —se escuchó una voz.

Juvia reconoció la voz y volteo a verlo

—Levanta la mirada pequeña —poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—si —sonrió por primera vez.

Gajeel al ver que su hermanita sonreía de nuevo se alegro

Jellal la jalo por donde está su auto, cosa que Gray lo vio sin querer sintió algo que no podía descifrar.


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes son de Hiro mashima.

les dije que no iba a ser gruvia...

espero que les guste, si no pues ni modos.

:-)

* * *

><p>—¿crees que realmente estén saliendo? —pregunto la rubia, dando un sorbo a su bebida, mientras veía a su esposo.<p>

—no se… y no me importa —finalizo el pelinegro, con un tono molesto.

Lucy no podía creer que su ex-amiga este saliendo con el antiguo novio de su amiga, cosa que le hace sentir celos.

Ella estaba el parque viendo como los demás disfrutaban su tiempo, y como los enamorados se comían a besos… realmente necesitaba un descanso, desde que, se hizo amiga de Jellal toda la escuela murmuraba cosas, y ella… ella realmente no quería destacar y ni ser centro de atención.

Asi que estaba en el parque para disfrutar el aire, la vista, y su tiempo.

Gray que dejo a su esposa con un su amiga Yukino, decidió ir a dar una vuelta en el parque, iba viendo el paisaje, cuando sus ojos reconocen una melena celeste, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. De manera un poco sigilosa se acerca, se sienta a un lado

—hola… —murmuro despacio.

Juvia estaba perdida en su mundo cuando reconoció la voz y también ese aroma, volteo, y era el… Gray.

—H-hola —murmuro nerviosa empezando a jugar con sus manos

—¿parece que estas mas feliz que cuando estabas conmigo? —su pregunta sonaba como una afirmación.

—¿eh? —es lo único que salio de sus labios por aquella pregunta.

—creo que no me amaste lo suficiente —lo dijo con un poco de molestia

Juvia al escuchar eso se agacho no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas.

—no llores, sabes que no cederé con eso —su voz sonó firme

Juvia lo voltea a ver y habla —¿Qué pretendes gray-san? —su voz sonó adolorida. —no digas que yo no te ame… si estoy llorando es por el viento que lastima mis ojos —realmente se sentía una tonta pero no quería verse una débil

—por lo que veo ahora, tu nunca me amaste ni sentiste nada por mi —gray seguía hiriendo a juvia

—no gray —sollozando. —te equivocas, yo hace medio año todavía te seguí esperando para que regresaras conmigo —las lagrimas caían —pero tu nunca llegaste ¡te fuiste! —grito—, ¡me dejaste sola cuando me habías prometido que nunca me abandonarías!

Toda la gente que pasaba por ahí se los quedaba viendo. Gray ahora se sentía mas miserable pero no lo demostraría así que su mirada la puso firme y un tanto arrogante.

—¿y por que no esperaste mas? —defendiéndose —tu tienes la culpa que esto haya pasado.

Juvia se puso a llora mas fuerte,realmente estaba escuchando eso, realmente ella era la culpable de lo que le paso,pero decidió alejarse de ahí

Camino, dejando a Gray en plena platica, cuando este la sujeta de las manos.

—¿Por qué juvia me haces esto? —haciéndose la victima—. ¿Cómo crees que yo me siento? ¿no piensas en mi?

Ella se quedo ahí tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba

En ese momento gray la abrazo, después la separo para después darle un cálido beso… ella no le corresponde, se queda en shock, y se pone a pensar el porque gray se comporta así.

Jellal que pasaba por ahí con su hermano gemelo se queda observando la escena, una rabia le recorre por el cuerpo, queriendo ir corriendo hasta donde esta el para partir la cara de ese pelinegro.

Gray después de terminar de besar a juvia le dice —esto es para que no me olvides… —se marcha dejándola confundida.

Ella se queda ahí parada llorando de nuevo, Jellal no soporta verla llorar y se da cuenta lo que gray quiere lograr hacer; así que se poner a seguir a Gray.

Juvia se regresa a la banca para ponerse a sollozar, cuando ve que alguien esta parado enfrente de ella. El solo fue a ver aquella mujer que su hermano le ha estado hablando, cuando ve que la chica alza la mirada, al verla se queda asombrado por la belleza de esta, y mas al ver sus ojos y la piel de porcelana que tiene, de manera instantánea se sienta a lado

—¿quieres hablar? —comento esperando una respuesta por parte de esta.

Ella no sabe que hacer, piensa que el vio todo, y la vaya regañar.

—lo siento, no me he presentado —dijo el pelo azul. —mi nombre es Gerard pero todos me dicen Mystogun —dio a extender su brazo

Juvia lo vio con cara de confusión, ya no lloraba ahora estaba confundida, así que dio su mano.

—juvia loxar —lo dijo un tanto extrañada, apretando su mano. Ambos se veía uno al otro cuando escucharon una voz.

—juvia ¿te encuentras bien? —acercándose Jellal para consolar a su nueva "amiga".

Ella lo voltea a ver y vuelve a ver al que esta sentado a su lado, para de nuevo confirmar lo que veía.

Ambos hermanos veían que Juvia estaba mas confundida; se rieron, y uno de ellos hablo

—juvia te presento mi hermano gemelo Gerard pero mejor dile Mystogun —sonriendo

—no sabia que tuvieras un hermano —dudosa lo dijo mirando a Jellal para después ver de nuevo a Gerard

—si solo que el apenas regreso, pero… ¿ya estas bien? —retomo la pregunta.

—si… gracias murmuro

Pasaron la tarde con ella y acompañando a su hermano a comprar algunas cosas. Ella solo los observaba, y se reía de ambos cuando discutían por algo, o no estaban de acuerdo. Al final dejaron a juvia cerca de su casa.

En la noche los dos hermanos estaban en su cuartos recostados en la cama, jellal pensando en el beso de Gray y juvia. Gerard pensaba en el rostro de juvia, y en su sonrisa. —hermano… creo que de nuevo se esta repitiendo… me gusta tu chica…


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: hiro mashima

hola después de días sin actualizar...

*uno de estos fics los terminare así que si quieren que escriba de juvia y un personaje haganlo saber... quiero llenar el vació que tendré Y-Y

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Juvia le comento a Gajeel sobre lo de Gray y sobre los hermanos gemelos, y no era por nada; pero… según en lo que juvia sintió que ambos se comportaron de la misma manera solo que había un pequeño detalle que ella le llamo la atención.

En la escuela, juvia estaba en las bancas del patio leyendo un libro "Cumbres borrascosas" cuando vio a que a lado se encontraba cierto pelo azul

—hola —hablo sonriente.

—hola —tímidamente contesto—, ¿vienes a ver a tu hermano?

Gerard al saber que juvia lo reconoció en ese momento sonrió, un punto más para ella.

—sí, y a ti… ¿te invito un helado? —lo dijo sin titubeos.

Ella se quedó en duda si aceptar o no; ya que el si le había caído bien, pero… el tenía algo que la hacía dudar un poco.

—Supongo que eso es un no —sonrió—. No sé si sentirme mal o solo pensar que no quieres mi amiga, y yo que vine a verte, para ser amigos —fingiendo tristeza en cada palabra que decía.

—no… no es eso, solo que juvia está esperando a su hermano, si no estoy Gajeel-kun se molestara —se excusó.

—Bueno te acompaño en tu lectura —le quito el libro y empezó a hojearlo.

Ella solo le dio una risa, y solo lo veía, como era… pero algo hizo que reaccionara y pusiera los pies en la tierra.

—Soy tan guapo verdad… —con una risa picarona vio a juvia que estaba nerviosa

—Lo siento —estaba nerviosa, y sonrojada al ser descubierta.

—¿ustedes que hacen? —hablo una voz fuerte, que por supuesto era la voz de Gajeel.

—a Gajeel-kun nos vamos —apresurada tomando la mano del pelinegro.

—Venía a decirte que la enana está en un restaurante que nos espera allá —viendo al pelo azul—. ¿Vienes? —haciendo una mueca

Juvia se puso incomoda al ver que su hermano invito a Gerard.

—no gajeel… Gerard vino a ver a su hermano —nerviosa decía, y aun jugando con sus manos.

—ah no te preocupes, Jellal esta con la enana —aclaro Gajeel.

Juvia ya no tenía opciones, así que se resignó. En el camino Gray los observaba como se marchaban. Gajeel le informo a levy que iba con ellos el hermano de Jellal, así que tuviera otro lugar.

Llegaron al lugar, era un restaurante lindo, y la reservación de la mesa era en la segunda planta, junto a un pequeño jardín que tenía aquel lugar.

—hola —sonrió, abrazando a levy, Natsu, y Jellal

—Juvia ya te ves mejor —dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondió sonrojada, cosa que todos se dieron cuenta—. ¿y por qué nos reuniste? —pregunto

—Ah es que hoy es mi cumpleaños —sonrió la pequeña

—¿tus cumpleaños? —murmuro. Todos notaron una desilusión en su cara. —lo siento levy… juvia no tiene un presente, y no sabía que era hoy —bajando la mirada

—Descuida —sonrió—, hace un año no pudiste…—tomando la mano de esta— pero tú ya estás aquí… dime si esto no es un regalo —le dio una cálida sonrisa, haciéndola sentir bien.

Juvia alzo la mirada, y le dio una sonrisa. Los demás también se alegraron excepto uno que no entendía bien.

—¿hace un año? ¿Qué es lo que te paso? —pregunto el gemelo. Al parecer Jellal había evitado algunos detalles al respecto a ella.

Juvia se incomodó, y Gerard se ganó unas miradas fulminantes.

—Bueno pidan lo que quieran —dijo levy evitando la pregunta, y también el momento incomodo que se formó en ese momento.

Todos pidieron lo que uno quería, comieron, y empezaron a platicar algunas cosas, hasta que levy le pregunto algo a Gerard.

—Deberás mystogun —sonrió—. ¿Vas a regresar al instituto?

Todos se lo quedan viendo.

—no se… quisiera pero —vio a otro lado— creo es mejor ir a otro lugar

—Vaya… si es así, pero ella ya no está, además ella dijo que los quiere ver juntos —aclaro la pequeña chica

Los dos hermanos se quedaron viendo, un poco incómodos por el pequeño comentario de la pequeña chica. Natsu por un momento se puso serio; pero fue por un momento después reto a los gemelos en una pelea.

Juvia no entendía lo que sus amigos hablaban solo se limitó a escuchar.

La comida había terminado cada quien se fue a su casa, pero juvia se quedó con la curiosidad.

En la casa de los hermanastros juvia decide preguntar

—gajeel… ¿a qué se refería Levy al preguntar si mystogun regresaría al instituto?

—¡Parece que tienes curiosidad! —se recostaba en el sillón de la sala, le hizo señas a juvia que se acercara. La tomo de las manos, y la hizo que se recostara a su lado.

—Sabes, si te abrazo así, es para que no te vayas alterar, —vio a juvia— ¿entendiste? —Juvia asintió.

—bueno esta historia me lo contó levy —viendo el rostro de juvia que le ponía atención—. Antes los hermanos Fernandes, se enamoraron de la misma chica —suspiro—. Pero aquella chica, acepto a solo uno, y era a Gerard, ambos salieron como un mes. Pero ella después aclaro sus sentimientos y termino con él, pasaron unos meses después Jellal volvió a conquistar a esta mujer, ambos se enamoraron, pero un día ellos tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, —vio a juvia—. ¿Supongo que ya sabes quién es esa chica? —viendo a juvia, juvia solo asintió—. Bueno en aquel accidente, Gerard abandono a su hermano, no le perdono que Erza hubiera muerto, y así se fue al extranjero, Jellal… no supero que perdió a dos personas cercanas, así que solo dedico a la drogas, volviéndose un drogadicto —respiro profundo—, desde entonces Gerard regreso a internar a su hermano, y aclarar aquellos pensamientos le dijo que lo perdonaba, pero el necesitaba tiempo —revolviendo el pelo de la peli celeste—. Pero aun asi se ve que aun le duele tocar el tema.

Juvia estaba procesando todo, y sabía una cosa

—gajeel… la boda de Lucy trajo bastantes desgracias, ¿verdad? —vio a gajeel, él se quedó confuso.

—No entiendo —aclaro

—Bueno yo caí en la depresión, ellos por asistir tuvieron un accidente, y tuvieron más problemas —sonando un poco nerviosa

No lo veas así, —sonrió, dando una confianza—. Si te abrace es para que no te sintieras mal, pero todo míralo como una coincidencia, que esos actos crearía una segunda oportunidad para todos

Los dos hermanos se quedaron juntos abrazados, el tiempo paso y los dos se quedaron dormidos, disfrutando la compañía de uno al otro.


End file.
